1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rack server system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rack server system in which ZigBee wireless communication technology is utilized.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional server systems include multiple rack server systems, and every rack server system includes multiple baseboards. A rack management controller (RMC) is configured to integrate the working statuses of the multiple baseboards in one rack server system. A baseboard management controller (BMC) is configured to monitor the working statuses of one baseboard.
In conventional server systems, physical wires are utilized to electrically couple between the rack management controllers in each rack server system. In addition, the physical wires are also utilized to electrically couple between the rack management controllers and the baseboard management controllers inside the rack server systems. Switches and network wires are unavoidably required, and these elements occupy space in the rack server systems.